mlp knight of zodiac randomness
by ShunAndromeda22
Summary: this is their funny moment with mane 6 saint appearance is in their own armor see?
1. chapter 1

#chapter1 humor sense#

#hi I'm Shun and I'm started this project review and tell me what you think at every chapter!#

Seiya: aaaah man...

Shun: what is it

Seiya: I did lose

Shiryu: that was bad lol

Ikki: ewwww my goodness

Shun: just say this is bad or something eh?

Ikki: Umm... anything...

Seiya: yeah you told so

Twilight Sparkle: hello I'm Twilight Sparkle

Seiya: hello Twilight

Shiryu: just if I didn't know geez...

Shun: aaaaand sent! yes I've sent it into my wattpad!

Ikki: huh?

Seiya: I didn't know if I see it very make anysense

Pinkie Pie: hi everyone!

Twilight Sparkle: pinkie!

Rarity: hello darling

Seiya: haha ponies

Hyoga: Umm... hi...

Shun: hey Hyoga!

Hyoga: that was great eh

Jabu: some random thing

Seiya: huh Jabu??

Jabu: Ummm that was... I playing games :p

Hyoga: damn it hahahah

Ikki: oh crap those guys oh no

Shiryu: Umm... yeps that was very awful and unusual

Hyoga: kick my ass hahaha

Jabu: uuuughh

Pinkie Pie: everypony is here?

AppleJack: they be here soon sugarcube

Jabu: oh no... this is unusual between the only thing


	2. Mane attraction

#chapter2#

Ikki: now that was similar saint 6 and mane 6 lol

Seiya: really

Jabu: well not much so similar

Shun: yeah we not too special as I said

Twilight Sparkle: hey that was the true friendship

Jabu: well I couldn't say it

Shiryu: you didn't know it

Seiya: randomness

Pinkie Pie: hello everyone I'm bring Princess Luna into the house

Princess Luna: huzzah!!

Jabu: well that was great

Seiya: we can have fun with you we feel honored to do that

Princess Luna: well, that okay

Rarity: did ya means randomness to lucky?

Jabu: Huh?

Hyoga: yeps

Twilight Sparkle: just some ponylicious getting in

Hyoga: ponylicious!?

Seiya: randomness again

Jabu: hahahahahah

Princess Luna: haha well fun has been doubled!

Fluttershy: yay...

Jabu: ???


	3. Princess Luna's randomness

#chapter3#

Ikki: hey Princess Luna are you had fate?

Princess Luna: Umm well I would not do it

Twilight Sparkle: well that was really awesome day

Seiya: the great time with Princess Luna

Pinkie Pie: that was really really fun day

Hyoga: yeah you think that was great

Princess Luna: ahahahaha well then I just really want to joke

Rarity: that was great darling

Seiya: oh really?

Princess Luna: about nightmare Moon

Rarity: mare of the moon

Jabu: that really awesome

Princess Luna: that was looked like bat pony after all but that was old ponytale I think where is Nightmare moon taking rest yeah in the moon of course

Seiya: hahahahahah

Hyoga: true history

Ikki: that was looked like randomness again and again

Jabu: yeps

Shiryu: even I didn't get it

Twilight Sparkle: okay everypony

Pinkie Pie: that was best boredom ever

Ikki: yeah...


	4. some or bunch of ponylicious

#chapter4#

Ikki: that was even not fair

Princess Luna: yeah we need something awesome

Jabu: yes that was right

Rainbow Dash: awesome and also 20 percent more cooler

Rarity: ahaha that was great darling

Twilight Sparkle: Umm yeah

Ikki: yes some ponies

Shiryu: Ponylicious hahaha

Seiya: kinda that funny

Hyoga: yeah the usual we just doing our ponylicious activities

Rarity: that was really awful

Twilight Sparkle: so I'm Twilight Licious

Seiya: ???

Jabu: oh really?

Hyoga: forsaken geez

Princess Luna: how about Jabu Licious?

Jabu: heck yeah

Rarity: hahahahah

Ikki: yes that was awful

Rainbow Dash: and how about Ikki Licious?

Ikki: more awful

Seiya: hahahahah more ponylicious hahahah

Hyoga: geez

Fluttershy: Umm I just requested how about... Hyoga Licious? *squee*

Hyoga: nope...

Seiya: pst pst how about Flutter Licious?

Fluttershy: yay...

Seiya and Hyoga: *both them two starring at each other*

Shiryu: Umm... I didn't get it

Seiya: yeah you just agree with that

Fluttershy: *squeeing again*

Jabu: *facepalm*

Princess Luna: hahahahah

Hyoga: damn it


	5. ponies favorite

#chapter5#

Ikki: just before we going vacation last month we doing guessing someone's favorites

Twilight Sparkle: okay... that was great

Pinkie Pie: okay let's begin!

Rarity: that was awesome darling

Hyoga: okay now... what is Twilight's favorites

Ikki: Umm... I think she liked book, magic and sparkles

Twilight Sparkle: hey that was correct

Ikki: ahaha

Hyoga: snowdrop hahahah

Shiryu: that was random really...

Rainbow Dash: yeah just pegasi and rainbooms

Seiya: rainboom??

AppleJack: ah'm favorite is harvesting apples

Rarity: I like designing dress

Hyoga: fashionista??

Shiryu: yeps

AppleJack: great job sugarcube

Jabu: my favorite is movies and gaming

Twilight Sparkle: yeah you would invite me and joining watch movie

Pinkie Pie: yeah that was great!

Seiya: randomness


	6. this moment a little bit crazy and funny

#chapter6#

Ikki: hello Pinkie here Shaina

Shaina: hi

Pinkie Pie: *prolonged Pinkie Pie gasp*

Shaina: Huh?? hell yeah

Seiya: he is even don't know Pinkie was scared of mask

Ikki: really?

Seiya: yes I swear

Shaina: *removes the mask* well here is my face

Pinkie Pie: yes we need to party

Shiryu: as you know it Pinkie you are very party lover pony

Pinkie Pie: yeah I like made a cupcake baking cakes and pie etc etc

Hyoga: *shrugging* who knows

Rarity: yes darling

Ikki: Umm that was rather great

Rainbow Dash: hey Seiya you are pegasus too why not see me creating rainboom for a second

Seiya: I like to watching pegasi creates rainboom

Rainbow Dash: and it must be 20 percent more cooler

Hyoga: *facepalm*

Shun: what is happened to her?

Rarity: ambition to create rainboom

Shun: looked awesome

Fluttershy: hello everypony

Pinkie Pie: hi there!

AppleJack: howdy

Hyoga: hey guys

AppleJack: oh geez that was much humans

Fluttershy: yay ~

Seiya: Huh?? what!?

Hyoga: failed to get louder


	7. more ponylicious

#chapter7#

Ikki: oh gosh more ponylicious hahahah this is getting so funny

Seiya: yeah I know

Shaina: now what?

Hyoga: Shaina licious??

Shaina: Huh!?!?

Rainbow Dash: Luna licious

Princess Luna: oh this is good

Twilight Sparkle: Hyoga Licious?

Hyoga: this is bad... oh my goodness

Shaina: hahahah

Rainbow Dash: even I am a wonderbolts and cloud kicking pony

Rarity: yeah even I don't know

Shiryu: how about Seiya Licious

Seiya: heck yeah

Sunset Shimmer: hello everypony

Pinkie Pie: Sunset!

Countless Coloratura: hello everypony

Pinkie Pie: *gasp* countless Coloratura too???

Hyoga: Huh?

Ikki: she is pony celebrity?? cool!!

Seiya: countless coloratura?

Shaina: I never meet her before

Countless Coloratura: guessing ponylicious again Huh? I gonna love that okay how about Shun Licious

Shun: even if I didn't decide it yet

Hyoga: loooool

Countless Coloratura: are you a saint

Seiya: bronze saints

Jabu: hey...! countless coloratura!

Countless coloratura: uh hey Jabu

Jabu: nice to meet ya I'm now one of bronze saint

Rarity: which is means he making friendship?

Jabu: that was awesome

Ikki: loooool

Seiya: I liked her being here

Hyoga: yeah me too


End file.
